El diario de mateo
by Harunee55
Summary: Bueno solo espero que le guste la historia soy nuevo aquí así que disfrútenlo


E l diario de mateo capítulo 1. El comienzo de la guerra

D omingo 4 de enero del 2015 hora 08:30 am Ecuador, milagro. Hola querido diario desde hoy comenzare a escribirte porque estoy aburrido, por cierto mi nombre es mateo tengo 17 años y en unos meses cumpliré unos 18 años soy un joven de cabello amarillo de ojos verdes aunque le pregunte a mi padre porque siempre en luna llena mi cuerpo cambia mis uñas crecen mi cabello crece y mis ojos cambia a unos miel y me salen orejas de perro a por cierto soy un estudiante de bachiller del colegio Velasco Ibarra bueno diario hoy te cuento mi origen que mi padre me conto ayer sobre mi origen yo soy el hijo de una demonio y un humano mi madre se llamada Inugami taisho era una demonio perro conocida como la demonio comandante era una mujer de pelo blanco de ojos miel y mi padre se llama Kevin Ortiz es un rubio de ojos azules y piel blanca tenía 21 cuando conoció a mama y el seguía la carrera de medicina pero se fue a vivir a napo junto a la comunidad shuar por 3 años y un día mi padre conoció a mi madre , aunque mi madre no le prestaba atención , mi padre la observo muy bien y vio que estaba herida mi saca su botiquín de primeros auxilios y le decía no se mueva y ella le hizo caso y comenzó a curarle la herida y le puso las vendas por el estómago y por un rato no se soltaron la mano se miraron fijo a los ojos y yo creo que desde ahí ellos dos se enamoraron y me dijo además que ella siempre le visitaba y le daba regalos a él lo invitaba de paseo por la selva y pasaban misiones de riesgos con otros demonios pero mi papa no fue solo al oriente él fue con una amiga de la infancia dijo que se llamaba Mishel Gómez era una militar de apariencia rubia también tenía un buen cuerpo de ojos miel dije mi padre que estudiaron juntos de escuela y colegio siempre estaba a lado de mi padre él me dijo que ella estaba enamorada de mi padre pero esa maldita mujer se dio cuenta de la relación de mi madre y el , un día se le enfrento a mi madre le dijo que se alejara de él sé que aras daño mi madre le dijo eso a ti no te interesa humana es la decisión de él y mi madre le pego a esa mujer y la dijo inconsciente paso el tiempo ya eran dos años desde que se quedó en el oriente un día mi padre se le confeso a mi madre y mi madre acepto sus sentimientos y una noche en luna llena mi padre y madre se dejaron llevar por la pasión y paso 9 meses desde ese día y estaba por nacer y finalmente nací yo , la unión de un humano y una demonio pero lo que más me dio coraje fue lo que dijo mi padre que yo tenía una hermana que era u na demonio de sangre pura mi mama era casada créeme estaba por la ira y le IVA a reclamar porque pero me dijo otra cosa que me impacto ya tras una semana de haber nacido la amiga de mi padre planeo algo terrible esa mujer con un pelotón invadieron esa casa y estábamos en la casa él y yo mi madre salió por comida pero esa mujer tenía el lugar rodeado de soldados y esa mujer se acercó a mi padre y le dijo Kevin siempre quise estar en tu corazón conocerte mejor pero tu corazón ha sido tomado por esa bestia y le disparo el estómago y callo inconsciente y despertó de la nada y vio a mi madre y esa maldita mujer mi madre le dijo vete de aquí toma y le entrego túnica de rata de fuego ya que estaba incendiándose la casa le dijo mi madre unas palabras que siempre él las recordara vive y cuida de nuestro pequeño Tomas y se siempre tú mismo ahora vete y mi padre me carga en sus brazos y salimos de aquel lugar y vivimos en milagro desde ya 18 años y mi vida en colegio siempre fue problemática era un chico calmado ya que mi transformación solo pasaba en luna llena pero toda esperanza de soportar la maldad de mis compañeros fue por mi amiga Daniela porque ella me gusta un montón pero bueno me atrevo a decir lo que siento por ella pero bueno ahora 12: 30 am me he demorado mucho contando mis raíces bueno como sea mañana me toca ir al primer día de universidad bueno te escribo después porque tengo que ver mi anime favorito bueno Domingo 5 de enero hora 20:25 pm bueno te estoy escribiendo porque me paso algo yo estaba bien tranquilo viendo mi anime favorito cuando mi padre viene apresurado para ver los noticieros que habría una posible tercera guerra mundial bueno eso a mí no me importa pero mi padre me dijo que tenía que salir a comprar víveres yo le dije está bien pero que no se demore bueno ya había pasado media hora y había traído varias latas de todo tipo atún durazno etc. Guaooo viejo te pasaste con esto dura una semana, él me dijo que no se le quedara viendo que lo ayude a guardar las cosas bueno hijo por ahora mañana estaré muy ocupado espero que mañana no me valla a pelear yo le dije si si lo que digas viejo me voy a esforzar me puedo ir a dormir si bueno niño a dormir ok bueno diario te voy a escribir mañana tengo que ir a dormir

L unes 5 de enero del 2015 hora 7:10 am buenos días querido diario mierda voy a llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases te explicare porque estaba mi vecina María es una chica de 14 años tiene cabellos rojos es de ojos azules y tiene un buen cuerpo y de grandes senos bueno eso no importa la cuestión es que ella tiene una mala costumbre de ingresar a mi cuarto y eso no es todo sino que duerme con ropa interior bueno como soy algo tímido con las mujeres me despierto veo semejante panorama yo le digo algo sonrojado y tartamudeaba porque siempre se mete a mi cuarto ella siempre me responde es porque quiero estar contigo bueno me voy a bañar prepara el desayuno y me besa en los labios bueno creo que me acostumbro a eso bueno ya ni modos me cambio de ropa arreglo mis cuadernos preparo el desayuno como algo y salgo corriendo y como le lo imagine llegue muy tarde y remata me había perdido pregunte a la recepcionista y me dijo dónde estaba el curso y llegue bueno c omo sea me dieron una buena regañada y el profesor y me mando a sentar a lado de una chica de cabello negro de ojos verdes y tenía unos grandes seno pero eso no me importa ella era muy hermosa nos quedamos mirando un rato a los ojos ella se sonroja y voltea la cara guao no sabía que la mujeres se sonrojan fácilmente bueno eso no me importa recibo clases como cualquier chico, termino las clases y me acerco a la chica estaba conversando con una amiga bueno le digo hola que tal ella me responde bien y tu yo muy bien, oye permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Mateo y el tuyo ,el mío es Isabel mucho gusto Isabel oye que vas hacer a la salida ella me dice voy a mi casa y te acompaño por dónde vives ella me dijo su dirección y yo le dije que esa dirección queda cerca de mi casa entonces te veo después y le quiño el ojo y ella se sonroja y me voy a ver la universidad, voy el cafetería y pido dos empanadas de pollo y una botella de agua y veo las noticias que era definitivo la tercera guerra mundial se acercaba el fin de todo lo que conocemos llegara el viernes 9 de enero del 2015 mierda pobre de los humanos bueno los seres humanos siempre fueren así su ambición fue muy grande los humanos son la existencia más codiciosa que cualquier forma de vida bueno será mejor que me valla a la siguiente hora de clases como siempre me aburro con facilidad bueno así paso la hora y llego las salida y me encuentro con Isabel y le digo vamos ella me dice ok vamos y salimos del lugar vamos caminando y le indico que hay me hospedo y tú y ella me indica que unas dos cuadras a la derecha vive ella bueno chica me despido ella me da un beso en la mejilla y yo algo sonrojado me ingreso a mi domicilio y ella se fue a su casa y como me lo imaginaba estaba María aquí como buena estaba viendo televisión acostada, como es mi costumbre la regaño porque hace lo mismo me senté a lado de ella y el quito el control es que ella le gusta ver películas a estas horas al parecer estaba viendo una romántica eso a mí no me interesa y pongo en las noticias y mostraban a los ejércitos de todo el mundo preparando su arsenal de guerra bueno era inevitable la guerra y muestra al dr. Manuel Ripoll creando un suero especializado para aumentar las capacidades motoras y regeneración de heridas en pocas palabras el suero de un súper soldado María lo ve con ira le digo cálmate no se gana nada enojándose y más si es tu padre María Ripoll pero sabes cuánto tiempo me ha abandonado desde que mi mama se murió le dije ya ya no llores y la abrazo fuerte te entiendo pero tienes que ser fuerte, mira yo no conocí a mi madre tu por lo menos la conociste mi padre está siempre ocupado en el consultorio yo sé lo que es la soledad vale y si estás sola yo te acompañare hoy mañana y siempre y ella de pronto de beso y yo me deje besar ella empezó a quitarse la ropa creo que no me estoy resistiendo ella empezó a quitarme la ropa y yo tratando de resistirme y le digo que estás haciendo sabes te digo la verdad estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mío vale solo mío y ella se quitó la blusa y me quito mi camisa y yo no resiste y la bese por el cuello y le quite su sostén y miro que tiene unos senos muy lindos luego ella me quito los pantalones valla ya está muy duro tu miembro yo sonrojado le dije hablas como una pervertida quizás y me beso en los labios nuestros cuerpos hablaron solos comenzó lo que u algunos sabrán que es asi que no lo escribiré jajjaja.

M artes 6 de enero del 2015 hora 9:30 am buenos días querido diario valla ayer me la pase muy bien demasiado bien bueno como sea cuando desperté vi a María se ve más bonita durmiendo bueno se trató de parar sin despertarla y me comenzó a bañar valla nunca creí que me acostaría con María pero no solo quiero protegerla de la guerra que se avecina pero tengo que hacerme más fuerte como sea tengo que preparar el desayuno aunque llegue tarde a la clase de filosofía desayuno junto con María después de un rato le digo me voy a la universidad si quieres puedes irte a tu casa o salir con tus amigas pero cierra la puerta con llave en cualquier momento mi padre puede llegar te dejo y me despido con un beso en los labios y salgo de ahí. Llego a la universidad y valla llegue media hora tarde llegue al aula y vi A Isabel y la saludo y le pregunto ¿cómo te ha ido? y ella responde muy bien vale y que has hecho nada por ahí con mis amigas, ya veo oye Mateo dime te gustaría tener una cita conmigo y yo le respondo no lo se pero si quieres hoy vente a mi casa y te preparo algo de comer y explícame unos temas que no entendí ayer te parece ok martes 6 de enero hora 8:30 Pm bueno querido diario te cuento que paso hace poco me bañe y te narro lo que paso después salimos de la universidad cogimos el bus pero no pasaban ninguno me pareció raro y le dije que nos vallamos a mi casa y ella acepto llegamos y como es mi costumbre la trate como a una princesa cocine su comida favorita arroz con menestra y carne así que comenzamos a comer valla sabes cocinar muy rico le digo muchas gracias después de acabar de comer comencé a estudiar después de media hora de estudio tocaron la puerta era María me dijo que se despedía que su padre la vino a recoger que con eso de la guerra me va a llevar a una base militar donde él trabaja bueno mi niña cuídate vale chao. Me siento muy triste bueno como sea seguir adelante y siento un abrazo era Isabel me dijo No te preocupes el amor va y viene pronto vendrá la correcta bueno Mateo te dejo me tengo que ir yo le digo Ok

Viernes 9 de Enero hora 10:50am no puede ser la gran guerra comenzó mierda mi padre y yo ocultamos en mi cuarto y vimos como hubo afuera una masacre y por suerte le dije que comprara artos víveres antes de que este tipo de cosas pasaran bueno veo por mi ventana el mismísimo infierno la cuidad está ardiendo en llamas y que es lo que veo, son aves metálicas tratando de matarse los unos a los otros mierda cayo un avión parece que cargaba un misil ovalado ha caído y veo un gran champiñón mierda me agacho a mí y mi padre también era su onda expansiva valla que desastre veo así va hacer mi puto día así es el comienzo de la guerra


End file.
